Murphy's Law: Wedding Edition
by AmazingGraceless
Summary: "Everything that can go wrong will." When Kylo tries to propose, this unfortunately seems to be the case. Bonus two-shot to "Please Don't Catch Me" and "I Will Always Love You." Majorly AU, Reylo.
1. Chapter 1

"Where are we going?" Rey asked between giggles as Kylo escorted her, hand over her eyes, to through the hangar.

"It's a surprise," Kylo said as he walked her to the shuttle Jacen had given him for his last birthday that had been his favorite back in his Knights of Ren days. He grinned to himself. He had the perfect surprise for her. He sat her down in one of the passenger cabins of the shuttle, and told her to keep her eyes closed.

Outside, as he started working on the access codes, Tenel Ka and Jacen with Allana in her arm approached, followed by Tahiri and Anakin.

"You know, you really don't have a gift with technology," Anakin pointed out.

"Living Force, Anakin!" Kylo cursed, turning around and putting a hand to his pounding heart. "What was that for?"

Anakin just smiled mischievously. Kylo briefly considered dueling him, but he knew if he got Anakin, he would also get Tahiri. The two were in sync more than ever due to the Force bond created by Tahiri reviving Anakin. The sixteen and nineteen year old were inseparable, and everyone expected them to be married as soon as she was legal.

"Whatever, what do all of you want?" He asked, unaware of Ben and Zannah creeping into the horde of Skywalker-Solos.

"We want to come with you, obviously," Tahiri crowed.

"Seriously, I was able to slice easily into your navigation system," Anakin said, shaking his head scoldingly. "You should get a better security system."

"There's nothing you can't crack!" Kylo complained.

"You're going to Jakku, where Rey grew up," Tenel Ka added. "That is a fact."

"I wasn't telling her yet-"

"Ooh! Road trip!" Zannah cried.

"Ugh, fine!" Kylo threw his hands up. He gave them the best glare he could risk/manage the glares he'd get in return. "If you ruin this for me, I'll end you."

The family nodded eagerly, and Kylo reluctantly let them board. He turned back to the control screen to see that Anakin Solo had already padded in the instructions for him. He sighed and after shooing several of the Solos out of the cockpit- *cough cough* Tahiri, Jacen, and Anakin *cough cough* he finally began flying.

It was therapeutic, and he didn't put the shuttle on autopilot because he needed to unwind from hanging around the cheery bunch. Now, he didn't mind happy, but they were a whole other level. Especially Anakin and Tahiri.

When they finally had gotten to Jakku, Rey had been spoiled by her siblings. Kylo just rolled his eyes and went with it. They walked through the ruins of the Jakku village. Rey immediately ran to her speeder. Covered in sand, it was no longer working. Rey bowed her head in sadness for the loss of it.

"We could fix it up if we bring it with us," Anakin suggested. "I'd love to get into the wiring and see what makes it work."

"Agreed," Tahiri said, and everyone rolled their eyes at the couple.

"Yeah, let's take it in," Kylo said nervously, and Jacen and Rey levitated it into the shuttle. Inwardly, Kylo groaned. He had stuff to do, dammit! After the whole thing with Rey's speeder, the family scattered and was squealing over everything.

"Come with me," he said to Rey, and the two slipped into the AT-AT. Very little had changed inside. Kylo went and sat down on the hard mattress that they had once slept together on. Rey sat next to him as he put his arm around her.

"Did you ever imagine that we'd go this far?" He asked quietly. "From the crash here to the Anakin?"

Rey smiled and shook her head. "I like where we ended up, though. Both of us, Jedi Masters and in love. With families."

Kylo nodded and took a deep breath. "About families-"

A squeal emitted from the corner, and Rey and Kylo stood to see Tenel Ka dangling an X-wing pilot doll that Rey had obviously built.

"Did you make this, Rey?" She asked.

"When I was ten," Rey answered.

"Can we use this?" Jacen asked. "Allana likes it."

Indeed, the toddler had snatched the doll from her mother's hand.

"Of course," Rey said with a smile.

Kylo waited until they left the AT-AT before beginning again.

"What were you saying?" Rey asked, immediately disarming him of his words.

"Um. . . " Kylo stammered. "Uh, I was thinking about how Jacen and Tenel Ka finally got formally married."

"Yeah, mostly just for the feeds so that Leia could promote the alliance between the First Order and the Galactic Alliance," Rey said. "They really didn't need it."

"What do you mean?" Kylo asked.

Rey blushed. "You know, being so deeply comfortable and spiritually married that you don't need a license stating it."

"Well, I was thinking," Kylo began, only for Tahiri and Anakin to come in. He audibly groaned this time.

"Is this where you grew up?" They chorused.

"Yeah," Rey said.

"Cool, I bet it was awesome, living in an AT-AT," Anakin said.

"Better than living with sand people," Tahiri muttered.

"That's nice," Kylo interrupted in a condescending voice. "But Rey and I were talking. Go away."

"Fine, fine, Mr. Grumpy," Anakin muttered, and the two made an exit. Rey cocked her head to the side.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine," he assured her. She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fine," he insisted. "Anyways, I-"

That's when Zannah and Ben burst in and Kylo lost it.

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU PEOPLE?" He demanded. "CAN'T YOU SEE WHEN A GUY IS TRYING TO PROPOSE?"

The room went silent.

"Awwwwww!" Zannah and Ben chorused, along with Tahiri, Jacen, Anakin, Tenel Ka, and oddly enough, Allana (they were all watching outside).

"Yes!" Rey crowed.

"What?" Kylo turned, trying to keep himself from exploding.

"Yes to your proposal, Ky-Ky," Rey said. He slowly got to his knees, though, and pulled out the ring. Made from a bright green stone with an intricate gold design, he slipped the cold band onto her finger.

"There, Princess Vader," he said in a shaky voice. "I guess that means you're mine now."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she assured him and she ran her fingers through his hair.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the wedding day.

Rey got up with Tenel Ka, Tahiri, and a massive hangover. She'd gotten completely sloshed the night before for her "proper send-off" in Corellian tradition, but apparently the ability to drink had not passed from her father to her.

Rey groaned and stumbled over to the wardrobe where Tenel Ka had kept the dress. Only Tenel Ka, Tahiri, and Rey had seen the secret dress. It was pure white and Hapan, meaning it had a lot of straps and a detailed procedure involving "handmaidens" (aka Tenel Ka and Tahiri) to get into it. It was form-fitting and fairly modest, though, so that was alright.

After stumbling around for a few minutes, Tenel Ka and Tahiri had agreed finally that Rey should not wear heels to the secret Jedi service. Rey clipped her lightsaber to the braided belt in Jedi fashion and Tenel Ka did up her hair while Tahiri chatted excitedly and provided assistance. She'd be a lot more busy in the afternoon, when the public service took place.

All the news reporters on the holo were constantly debating it. Many considered it to be another sign of the resentment between the Empire and Galactic Alliance finally ebbing away. Not that Rey really cared.

There was a knock at the door, and Tahiri leapt up to see Kylo. She promptly shut the door in his face.

"Hey!" A muffled cry came.

Tahiri cracked it open. "Bad luck to see the bride, sorry." She then slammed it shut, or would've if he hadn't stuck his foot in the door.

"I'll risk it," he declared.

Rey looked behind her. "Let him in, Tee. It's a lost cause with him."

Tenel Ka and Tahiri groaned in sync as Kylo walked in grinning. He kissed her on the cheek and Tenel Ka raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't it a bit early for that?" She asked.

Kylo shrugged.

"Fine," Tenel Ka said, getting up. "Let's get started."

* * *

The morning service went well, but the evening twilight wedding was when it all went to hell.

First, even though most of the hangover had worn off, Rey was still unbelievably clumsy, and as soon as Leia wasn't looking, she ditched the heels. Who cared if she was really short and had to stand on tiptoe to kiss her betrothed? It wasn't as if anyone could tell under the dress.

That was the second thing. The dress. It was a horror. Wait, excuse Rey, it was a traditional Alderaanian horror that had belonged to Leia and her adoptive mother before her. Rey didn't care that it was tradition. It was ugly, and puffy, with golden netting over everything, and that veil was heavy.

Tenel Ka had also twisted her hair into this elaborate braided hairstyle and Tahiri had smeared a layer of makeup so thick that Rey couldn't feel her face anymore. Meanwhile, Leia was reciting how the ceremony would work so that she wouldn't forget, Heaven forbid.

First were the wedding pictures, however. Rey and Kylo had gone out on their own and had accidentally been locked into the park, forcing Rey to jump the fence along with Kylo. Unfortunately, the seat of Kylo's pants had been ripped for the effort and he had to put on his Jedi cloak in order to hide it. When they got in the hovercar, her veil had been epically ripped, though.

"Whatever," Rey had said, grateful that she didn't have to hear hell about ruining her mom's dress.

They'd arrived at the wedding late, and everyone was downright frantic. Still, even barefooted and veil-less, Rey was beautiful. Kylo was extremely nervous. He didn't deserve her. He wasn't good enough for her. Would she leave him at the altar if he did something stupid today?

Get a grip on yourself, Durron, he told himself.

He took Rey's hands for the service and waited as the minister-droid began the lines in a heart-moving recording.

"Do you have your own vows today?" The droid asked.

"Yes," Rey and Kylo chorused.

"You first," Kylo said to Rey with the smile of a love struck teenager.

Rey blushed, although you couldn't tell from the makeup that made her look like a Nubian Queen. "Kylo Durron, I met you three years ago in a crash on my planet. Ever since, you've been by my side, and our life together has been an adventure. Now I want someone new to journey with. I want to start a new adventure with my husband. A new epic, a new chapter we'll write together. I vow to watch your back and to never forget where we've been, no matter what happens."

Kylo smiled and tried to deny the existence of a tear on his cheek. "Jaina Mon Solo, and by that I mean Rey, you're more than my lover or my best friend. You're my savior. You're so full of forgiveness and light, and always have been. You loved me when no one else did, and you gave me a second chance. I vow to always be there for you and to love you always."

"You may now kiss the bride."

They kissed right as the flower above them burst. But instead of orchids, paint was dumped on the couple. Rey gasped and stumbled backwards, and looked down at her dress. Once gold and white, it was all sort of neon colors.

"Janson!" She yelled, and everyone laughed. She smiled, and then kissed Kylo again.

They then moved on to the reception where they had to remove a total of five bombs from Imperial radicals. They danced and got incredibly sloshed. By the time that they headed to their honeymoon suite, Kylo had to carry Rey who had an unfortunate intolerance towards alcohol.

Still, as they made out in the bed and moved on to doing more, it was to be concluded that the wedding was a success.


End file.
